


Popping the Cherry

by razorXseraphim



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Hopefully not too OOC, Smut, a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorXseraphim/pseuds/razorXseraphim
Summary: That first night Alistair is finally wooed to the other wardens tent. Warden is a Dalish Elf, cause they are the best elf. Alistair is still his usual awkward self.





	Popping the Cherry

It felt like she had spent months, actual months, wooing her warden compatriot. There had been a instant attraction when she first met him at the Grey Warden initiation, and it had only grown as they spent time together. 

So many sultry looks, innuendoes dropped and he acted clueless. It was enough to drive even the Maker to madness she was sure. To a Dalish Elf as herself it was just so backwards. She guessed ruefully that his innocence was part of what drew her in though. 

They were all sitting around the fire at camp, enjoying drink and company. She sat next to her Grey Warden companion, plying him with more drink as she tried to drop the hints to Alistair once more that she wanted more from him. Oh so much more. 

The others had retired for the night and at this point she had more than enough liquid courage in her to follow through with her plan even if she had to lead him to the proper end point. Standing up, she stretched a bit, the fire dancing along her tanned exposed midriff as she turned to be in front of her paramour. 

“Alistair. Come with me?” The words were a bit breathy, though thankfully not slurred. The brunette human looked up, and she noted the blush that was starting to stain his face. Hopes started to rise as her heart gave a shuddery thump even as she waggled her fingers at him to stand up. He sat his drink down and slowly got to his feet looking kind of lost. 

She made a small noise in the back of her throat before taking one of his larger hands into her own and started walking towards her tent, one now very flustered Alistair in tow. As they got to the front of her tent, he brought the both of them to a stop. 

“Wait, I-“ Alistair started to try to fumble out some words, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest with a mix of excitement and nervousness. 

“All right, I guess I don’t really know how to ask you this...” Alistair trailed off and she gave him a questioning look, she wasn’t sure if he was trying derail her from her goal. 

“Is this important?” She was surprised she managed to keep her impatience out of her voice as different ideas on how to jump Alistair continued to play through her mind. 

“No! I mean yes. I mean...I’m a little nervous, sure. Not that this is anything bad or frightening or...well, yes.” He took a breath to try and calm his nerves even as his heart pounded in his chest, Alistair could feel his face darken with a flush as he decided to bully on through before he lost his nerves completely, again. 

“Oh, how do I say this? You’d think it would be easier, but every time I’m around you, I feel as if my head’s about to explode. I-I can’t think straight.” ‘You and me both Alistair’ she thought as she waited with bated breath to see what he would say next. Maybe, she wasn’t the only one with her head in the gutter?

“Here’s the thing: being near you makes me crazy, but I can’t imagine being without you. Not ever.” Alistair took one more breath as he quickly plowed on with what he was saying.  
“I don’t know how to say this another way. I want to spend the night with you. Here, in the camp. Maybe this is too fast, I don’t know, but...I know what I feel.”

“Even though I’m not human like you?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. That concern was the one thing that had stopped her from pushing the other more. 

Alistair chuckled as his hold on her hand tightened as he drew her in closer.  
“Especially, because of that.” He thought he could be sick with how quickly his heart was beating as he brought her in for a kiss. He hadn’t been expecting her to wrap her arms around his neck loosely to make their kiss deeper. The petite Dalish elf taking control of the kiss quickly, dominating the nervous Alistair. 

“Nothing would please me more.” She husked those words against his lips as she broke the kiss finally. Giving him a heated smile, before she disentangled herself and pulled him back towards her tent. ‘Finally! Back on track’ she thought giddily as she all but pushed him into the tent once they reached it. 

Alistair let her take the lead, trading kisses as her dexterous hands easily unbuckled his splint mail and let it drop to the ground. His own hands fumbled with her ties. Loosening her light weight armor and as he got her top undone, he paused to just take in the look of her partially undressed body. What brought him back to, was her hands gliding down his abs and slipping into his breeches to caress his now hard shaft. That action alone made his knees feel weak. 

“Maker help me” he gasped the words as he backed up slowly in time with her advancing into him. Moving his hands along her sides, trailing the path of her curves with revering hands. 

“Lay down Alistair.” Her words were breathy against his skin as she trailed kisses along his collarbone and down the center of his chest. Shakily he complied, as they got to the bedding. He watched her undress him the rest of the way but had to close his eyes as she slowly trailed kisses up his leg and up his thigh. Alistair almost felt like not watching was worse as he felt her heated breath trace along his hip bone and at the same time of one of her palms caressing his balls, she traced a line up the underside of his member before placing a small butterflies kiss on the crown. 

Groaning at the feeling, he moved restlessly underneath her as she squeezed him playfully before going to stroke him slowly as she worked her way back up his body. Gasping as she kissed up his neck and along his jawline. Alistair opened his eyes as he felt her shift so her legs were on either side of his hips. Her eyes dark with desire as she stared down at him. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since the first day I met you.” Her words were a purr against his lips, and at that she slowly slid his length into her wet and hot sheath. Alistair jerked his hips up to meet hers as he groaned into the kiss. The feeling of her surrounding his member nearly enough to make him come then and there. ‘I don’t think I’m going to last long enough.’ Alistair thought frantically as she started to ride him, the pace started slow, which helped him from releasing but quickly changed to frustrating. 

Hesitating for only a couple more slow strokes, before he grabbed her by the hips and switched their positions, mercifully he stayed inside her. Alistair didn’t know if he would be able to not make himself into more of a fool in trying to get their positioning right again. Her legs came up to wrap around his hips as he balanced his weight on his elbows. Leaning down to capture her lips with his own again as he jerked into his first stroke into her. A sweet moan escaped her, and he caught it with his lips as he quickened his pace, getting into a rhythm after a couple stuttering starts. 

She felt like she was flying as Alistair slammed into her, kiss turning sloppy as she felt her core tighten in her impending release. Fingers running light marks down his strong back as she tried to urge him on, even if at this point he didn’t need the added motivation. The rough and fast pace had her splintering apart a moment later, crying out his name in a breathless voice. 

Alistair choked on his breath as the pressure that he had felt building in his lower back and groin swept into a powerful explosion as his orgasm went through him and into her. Bringing his head down to rest against her neck as his back bowed with it. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him close as they both caught their breath. 

He started to roll off of her, but she kept her grip on him, and instead ended up on top of him, a grin starting to form on her lips that Alistair could only describe as naughty. 

“Oh, I’m not quite done with you. We have some time to make up for, and I plan to have fun with you for the rest of the night.” Her words were said with a sensual promise as her fingers trailed along his ribs. Both the action and her words causing a shiver of anticipation to go up Alistair’s spine. 

“Well then, I find myself at your tender mercy my lady.” A lopsided grin spread across his face as his hands moved up from her thighs, to play with her hips. A moment later they came back together, starting anew with a heated breathless kiss and a shared laugh.


End file.
